Best Combination
by yifanilita
Summary: "I know we're like Oreos and a glass of milk." Natsu smiled and held Lucy's hand firmly into his. [Okay, I suck at summaries. R&R]


**Best Combination**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**A/N: Heeey! This is my third one shot for Fairy Tail. I actually battled with myself whether or not to make this as a Fairy Tail fanfic or a Gakuen Alice fanfic, but I still ended up making it as an FT fanfic. So, here~ I hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

"I haven't seen Natsu for a while now. I'm getting worried already." A blonde mage grumbled under her breath as she sighed for the nth time this day already. She glanced at the front doors of their guild and still didn't get any sign of the fire dragon slayer. She roamed her eyes around the guild and still no Natsu for her to make fun of. Levy, her book buddy, giggled at her friend's actions and immediately scooted closer towards Lucy.

"Are you really **that **worried?" Levy teased her as she poked Lucy's sides only to receive a groan from her. She kept on doing that until the blonde mage decided to open up another topic. Lucy was still worrying about our fire dragon slayer though. No matter how much she thinks about other stuffs, the main cause of her stress was always, always disturbing her peaceful mind. It's almost been a month since Natsu had gone missing and no one else was **that** worried about him, but her.

The guild members always dismisses the topic by saying, "Just leave him be." or "He's just having fun with his youth. He'll be back soon." Another sigh escaped from her lips and just decided to go home and call it a day. _Without Natsu and his foolish laughs yet again. _She thought distressingly and walked towards the guild's door.

* * *

She was already half-way cross her apartment when she saw a newly built café and decided to give a try. She step a foot inside the café and was enveloped with the sudden calmness of the area. The pastel colors of the cafe and the pretty flowers that surrounded the interior were just overwhelming. The smell of the café was soothing her worrywart heart and instantly made her swoon by the smell. She instinctively went to the counter and saw the menus which delighted her to no ends. There it was, her favorite!

"I bet you're ordering Oreos with a glass of milk, am I right, Luce?" A deep yet familiar voice rung into her eardrums. She quickly whipped her head to the side only to find out it really **was** Natsu. Before she could even think, she had already pounced on him and envelope him into a bone-breaking hug. She felt so relieved and happy at the same time. After 3 or more weeks of not seeing Natsu, she just can't let this meeting slide so fast!

"Why were you not showing up at the guild? Where were you the last few weeks? How could you not say anything to me? Gosh, Natsu." She sighed exasperatedly and bombarded Natsu with even more questions. After some time, Natsu halted Lucy in speaking and demanded her to just buy Oreos and a glass of milk for the both of them. Lucy didn't have the time to protest since Natsu's stomach did it first. She didn't have any choice, but to also buy more than Oreos and a glass of milk. _My money._ She even thought.

* * *

The both of them sat outside the café where they can feel the smooth breezing wind brushing along their skin. Lucy ordered tons of cakes for Natsu and ordered only one for herself. They chatted anything they can think about when suddenly the topic went to Natsu's sudden disappearance for weeks. Natsu let out a foolish yet nervous chuckle and scratched the nape of his neck and told Lucy it was just nothing. Lucy still insisted further though and it resulted to Natsu's face to burn bright pink.

"Natsu? Why are you blushing?" The blonde mage asked ever so curiously as she leaned forward towards Natsu. She was eyeing him very hard that it made Natsu think that if he's gonna lie, he better make it believable. Knowing Lucy, she would believe it immediately if it's an acceptable reason. Natsu wasn't a good liar though and that's his big problem. He thought about a lot of excuses, but still ended up saying the truth.

Which is—

"I—I was challenging myself." He sighed. A shadow casted over his reddening face as he shifted uncomfortably in his sit. The dragon slayer looked around for an excuse, which he failed miserably. The blonde mage insisted for him to go on, her face burning bright red as well. _Is he going to confess?_ She thought hopefully. Natsu gulped down the lump in his throat and started explaining the reason he disappeared all of a sudden.

_Flashback_

"Luce, you're drinking milk again!" Natsu spoke so suddenly out of nowhere which cause Lucy to jump in surprise. Her eyes widened and her face burned and she instantly covered her body which was only protected by the help of the towel's thin fabric. She scolded Natsu about using the door again and never to go inside her apartment using the window. She huffed and puffed to calm herself and finally kicked Natsu with her infamous Lucy kick.

"I—I was wondering…" Natsu trails off as he rubbed his now sore cheek and flopped down on the pink carpet in Lucy's abode. He stared at Lucy, who's already dressed herself, as she gulped down the last drop of milk in her bottle. Lucy let out a delighted sigh and turned her attention over to Natsu. Natsu quickly looked away from her innocent gaze and quickly stood up.

"Natsu? Where are you going?" Lucy questioned in a hurry and grabbed ahold of Natsu's clothing. Natsu quickly tore Lucy's hand away from his clothing and immediately jumped off her apartment, leaving a confused Lucy all by herself.

* * *

Natsu journeyed the land towards his home and thought what has gotten into him. He ruffled his hair aggressively and kicked the tree beside him and immediately regretted it when the pain sprung up to his legs. He sat down on the ground, frustrated, and thought about why he can't simply confess his undying love for his nakama. Yes, that's right. He loves Lucy ever since. It was his first time to feel that way. He grumbled under his breath and continued in trudging his way back home.

He opened his door only to be greeted by the blue exceed's grinning face. Happy hovered just above Natsu's head and hesitantly asked him what's up. Natsu gave happy a tired smile and that, alone, made the exceed sulk together with his partner. The both of them actually planned about Natsu confessing his love for Lucy together and yet the reckless dragon slayer is chickening out by the mere thought of confessing. He said it was too embarrassing to even think about it.

He walked towards his hammock and lie down, swinging and hitting the house's wall in the process. He thought about Lucy's face during the time where she'd be drinking milk and he can't help, but compare the thing and Lucy. _Lucy is as pure as the milk she drank earlier, yesterday, and last year._ After thinking about it too much, his mind drifted to the memories where Lucy would worry over such small things, like how can she ever pay her apartment's rent when she doesn't have money. Natsu would just give her his usual foolish laugh and tell her that everything's going to be okay.

And that gesture would instantly lighten Lucy's mood. Lucy would then compliment Natsu's personality and tells him that he's like an Oreo biscuit. "_My favorite."_ Natsu thought happily and it made him grin all of a sudden. He sat up straight and thought of a plan to just get over with Lucy.

_Back to reality_

"So yeah, I was challenging myself about how long can I stay away from you before I…" He trails off and stares away from her. "Before I finally get over you, but it seems like I can't so here I am." He muttered quietly.

Lucy was caught really off guard. She fumbled for words, but she was too flustered to even speak. _I've been waiting for this day, _she thought. She opened her mouth, but no words comes out and tears swelled in her eyes as she smiled sweetly at Natsu Natsu noticed Lucy crying in happiness and it made him grin widely and went to sit beside her and he swung his arm around her and wiped her tears from her face using his thumb.

Natsu laughed foolishly as Lucy stared up at him with pure happiness shown in her eyes. Natsu leaned forward and slowly kissed Lucy's forehead, nose, cheeks, and finally, Natsu closes the space between them and sealed his lips unto her lips. They closed their eyes and felt the suppressed emotions they've been keeping inside, finally, released after such a long wait.

It was Natsu who broke the kiss first and stared into Lucy's beautiful and mesmerizing eyes and slowly spoke the words Lucy had been waiting all her life.

"I know we're like Oreos and a glass of milk." Natsu smiled and held Lucy's hand firmly into his. "They need to be together and eaten together to taste better, if not the best. You need my foolish laugh in order to feel better and your mere presence makes me feel a whole lot better. With us, together, we would be the _best combination._" He paused dramatically and moved Lucy's hand towards his chest where you can actually feel his heart pounding loudly.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I, Natsu Dragneel, asks you to become my girlfriend. Will you be my girl?" He asked hopefully as he grinned wider than ever.

"Yes! Of course, I will! You idiot! What makes you think I'll say no to you?" Lucy pounced on him, making them fall to the ground together. Natsu lifted Lucy up and twirled her around. Woo's and cheers were heard all around them and Natsu stopped twirling her around and looked at the crowd that has been made without them noticing it.

"Finally! You, fools, made us wait too much." Gray cheered with everyone. Lucy and Natsu were surprised with what they did, but eventually got over it and smiled widely at the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. How was it? I bet it's lame. OTL Reviews and constructive criticisms are much appreciated. Thank you for reading this, guys. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**


End file.
